Kingdom Hearts: Our Dying Worlds
by munyuu
Summary: The door that hid the darkness has been broken; every heartless that has been slain are now stronger and harder to defeat. Namine and Roxas are trying to save the worlds from nonexistence and saving Sora and his friends. Now that the heartless are free, so are the lost bodies from the organization. Now here with revenge. Where is the King when you need him the most?   Ro.Ax.Na
1. Prologue: His Awakening to the Present

**Roxas and Namine**

_Could I. . . . Could I be dreaming? I can't. . . . I can't move. . ._ Roxas was in a daze, in a world where he cannot remember. It was dark. . . . it was cold. . . . the only thing he felt like doing was holding himself warm. The air was chilly and atmosphere itself was scary. He was shrouded in a dark abyss - alone and afraid. "Where... Where am I?" He asked himself. His eyes broadened to catch everything he was able to see. But he saw _nothing_ to begin with. He was in an endless dark world. "How did I get here? What... What's that?" He ran towards a beaming light that lit in front of his eyes.

"I. . . I have to reach it!" Roxas had one thing in his mind, to _reach_ the light in order to save himself. But what was out there? Could it save him from the endless world of darkness? _"Roxas..."_ a voice whispered in his mind. _A voice?_ Roxas thought. But as he kept on running closer to the light, the voice in his head started to grow louder. _"Roxas... Roxas..."_

"I'm coming!" Roxas couldn't help reassure the voice that he was going to be there. But as he stormed towards the light, he jumped off his feet and flew to touch the opening... where the light was. _I'm so close..!_ But he couldn't reach it. Before he knew it, he was falling. As he clenched his hand to a fist to hopefully grab the light, he missed it. He was falling. Roxas couldn't help but yell for his life. "No!" He cried out in vein. What kind of dream could this be? It shouldn't be real, but it sure felt like it. _"Roxas!"_ a voice shouted. But that's when Roxas jolted back to reality, breathing heavily and sweat pouring off his face and hands. _He was frightened._ "Roxas! Are you all right?" Namine couldn't help but worry. She had her hands in his, looking at him blissfully.

"You were dreaming. . . and yelling. . . was it the same dream as before?" Namine wondered curiously. Roxas, barely opening his eyes, he turned to face Namine directly and only gave out a smile. "I'm... I'm fine, I think. Yes, it was the same dream, too." Roxas got up to take a seat from his bed, rubbing his head that was throbbing. He had his eyes closed shut, trying to recall what _exactly_ had happened while he was asleep. But as he recognized Namine's hands over his, he quickly removed his own with haste, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I can't shake the feeling that there was someone calling me... that someone needs my help."

"Roxas..." Namine was startled a bit by his quick response, but smiled anyway and sat a little closer. "I'm sure that... if there is someone looking for you, I know that it would be someone important.. someone you may know?" Namine asked. "I don't know... not that I can remember.." Roxas trailed off in thought, but as he stared off into space while his head facing down, Namine couldn't help but to try and cheer him up a little. She give a grin and brought his face up to look at her seriously. She tried reassuring him that everything would be all right, that there isn't much to worry about. Roxas took her word for it, but it still doesn't shake the feeling that he has deep down in his heart. _Heart._ **Kingdom**_ Hearts._ "Familiar..." Roxas whispered. "What was that?" Namine asks.

He only hugged her, not giving a reply. Looking around the room, it was clearly white, all around. This is _Namine's Room._ Where else could he be? But once he thought about it, he's been there for quite some time. He's been in this room for as long as he could remember, doesn't exactly know the reason why, but he sure knows that he has never left the room. Not since he lost his memory of the outside world _completely._ "Now," Namine began. She got up from the side of the bed and walked towards her table, "I have stuff to do now, Roxas."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Roxas replied.

"It's just one of those things..."

"That I shouldn't know about, Namine?"

". . . . Yeah, that's right." Namine began coloring, trailing off as she created the world down on paper and crayon. Roxas was already standing up on his feet, staring deeply towards Namine with curious eyes, slowly narrowing down to her sketchbook. He always wondered what she may have had in there, he had seen quite a few sketches... Just people holding hands. Sometimes two or more playing under a glistening sunset. But once he looked at them, he felt as though he knew them. He couldn't help but fall into thought, _could her drawings lead to my broken memories? To the voice I keep hearing about?_ More questions started to grow. Forty-two questions and not even a single answered.

Roxas glanced back up at Namine, as he stepped towards her, Namine placed her sketchbook down on her table and stared at it. She sighed a weary sigh as Roxas looked upon on what she drew. "Who's that?" Roxas asked and pointed at a figure.

"_Nobody._"

". . . .Do you mean _nobody_ or _'a nobody'_."

"_'A nobody,_ Roxas."

"What's that?"

The conversation ended there when someone stepped in through a secret door. It wasn't anyone _Roxas_ remembers, but he was stunned at the fact that there was a door such as _that._ "

"W-who... What..."

"Good evening, Namine. How is everything today?"

"Everything is fine, sir." _What is going on?_ Roxas had a skeptic look on his face, stepping back and simply watched over their conversation. The tall man that appeared from behind the sealing door took a step closer and patted Namine's back.

"I see that he has awoken, does he remember anything at all, yet?"

"Nothing at all, really" Namine had a sad voice, but even though she may have seemed so upset, her voice rings like a soft tune. A tune of a lullaby.

"I see. Well, that's very disappointing..." The tall, mysterious man said.

"What.. what do you mean? I can't remember? Do you have anything to do with my lost memories?" Roxas was hasting himself to look for answers. His hands were already clenched to fists, almost demanding for a solution to his problems. "I need to know! What has happened?" Roxas demanded.

Namine couldn't help but feel so helpless, she didn't know exactly what to say. "I'm... I'm sorry..." Namine whispered. The tall man placed his hands over Namine's shoulders, "It's all right."

"What do you mean, _'it's all right' _? And get your hands off of her!" Roxas ran towards her and held her tightly against him. Namine, filled with surprised and shock, she began to fluster at the feeling of Roxas' embrace. The man couldn't help but give out a simple chuckle.

"No need to feel alarmed" he shook his head.

"Who are you, anyway?" Roxas asked.

"I'm just a Sage. Let's leave it at that, shall we?"

". . . .Yeah, sure." Roxas still couldn't let go of Namine, he actually kinda _liked_ the feeling of having her in his arms. But once he realized that he is _hold her in his arms_ he quickly let go - looking away to hide his redness. But he shook his head and his redness went away, "about my memories, do you know what has happened to them?"

"That, I'm not quite sure. . . ." the Sage looked skeptic towards his response, but the first thing he did as he responded was looking back down at Namine, which she was looking back at him, as well. _Something's going on, I can feel it_.

"Roxas. . . . I took away your memories." Namine looked like she was going to break, just almost. Roxas didn't quite get it, but responded with "what?"

"I took your memories, Roxas. But I had no other choice! You'd disappeared if you kept them!" Namine was beginning to shout, but the Sage was trying to cool her down. _Should I believe this? I can't. . . . WHAT is going on?_

"I. . . I don't get it, Namine. . . Are you saying that _you _were the one that took my memories? What..." Then things started to get together. _How long_ exactly has he been in this room? _Did he lose his memory every other night_ just so he could stay in this white room? In _Namine's_ room? Or is it even _her _room to begin with? Roxas quickly looked back at her drawings that were on her sketchbook. It was mostly of the same person. _Me,_ Roxas started to grow out in disbelief. _Me. Me. Me. This is all __**me.**_ "How long have I been here, Namine! And those dreams. . . . What _exactly_ am I missing here?" He started to grow furious, he didn't know what else to say, everything he shouted out was just jabbering out of his mouth. Not even thinking.

The both were struck by lightning of silence. There was a huge pause till Namine clearly stated, "our worlds are dying."


	2. Chapter 1: The Brutal Truth

**Roxas and Namine**

_What were they talking about? The worlds are dying? Our worlds?_ "I'm not understanding... What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Here's a clue..." the Sage waved a hand towards Roxas and brought him towards the secret room. Namine followed without hesitation, but didn't leave Roxas behind. She turned her head back at him with a grin. She held out her hand, hoping that Roxas would take it and follow. "Please..." Namine whispered. Roxas was only standing there for a moment, trying to take everything in, but he put himself together and nodded. He walked towards Namine, taking her hand in his and stepped in towards the room technology. _This place... Why does it look so familiar?_ The entire room was covered in machinery. There were wires and pipes going from left to right, computer screens practically in every corner of the room.

The Sage was only standing in front of the main computer system. Typing a few things down to gain access to some files he may have been looking for. But whatever he typed, sure made a lot of screens popping up on the monitor. Roxas started reading it all, Most of them said "_DANGER_" or "_CODE RED_" and a whole bunch of words under them. Huge, red bold letters with perhaps 42 paragraphs under it. "This is the data, Roxas."

"The data?" Roxas questioned. He didn't stop for a moment as he read everything. He marched in closer, narrowing his eyes down at all the pop-ups. Namine only stared at Roxas' curiosity. Almost worried about his curiousness. _Oh Roxas, I wish this should have never happened to you..._ Namine had an upset face, but she couldn't help it but feel like she was the one that is putting his life at stake.

"Roxas. Atlantis, Traverse Town, Neverland, Wonderland, the Collessium, and so much _more_ are _falling_." The sage looked down at Roxas, his hands behind him as he observed and explained what everything was going on. Roxas didn't stop for a minute to look back at the Sage, but he sure was listening. "More and more heartless continue to grow each day, and as they grow in numbers, they grow stronger, too. New species of heartless are continuing to emerge, faster, stronger, and more dangerous ones, too. Normally, our King would put a stop to the heartless, and try to save our Worlds that we have tried to hard to protect... But, he's disappeared. As usual."

"The king?" Roxas took a step back and shifted his eyes over at the Sage.

"King Mickey. He's the ruler of our Worlds. But without him, we can't take the heartless down on our own" Namine stepped out of her shadow and walked closer towards Roxas.

"Namine..." Roxas sighed.

"Now that he's gone, there is no way we are able to stop the heartless on our own.. Even though I can change the future, I cannot change fate or destiny."

"...And the more we wait here, the more heartless are taking young people's hearts. We don't know who's in charge of them yet, of course. But we still need to be settled down here before anything else gets far too dangerous," the Sage went on about the worlds and their history. As more updates on the worlds continued to show, the more Roxas was beginning to feel tense. _Why do I have to know all of this? Do I have something to do with this? What about NAMINE? Am I going to lose her if this continues?_

"But Sage, why are you telling me this? Am I part of the issue?" Roxas started to feel his heart beating, racing and pounding deep in his chest. The thought of losing the people he care about... But the only _people_ he knows is _Namine._ But losing her would be grave. He looked at his hands, wondering if he-"Roxas, you and Namine are the only one's who can find the King and prevent the darkness from spreading."

"W-what? Me? How come I'm included, Sage?" Namine was startled, her eyes were wide open. "Namine. I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this, but I doubt anyone would be around to try and go after you. And if there is, Roxas is here to protect you."

"B-but I can't do that! Are you crazy? Putting our lives in danger! If I lose Namine, I'll-" Sage patted Roxas' head and nodded. He had faith in Roxas, knowing that he wields a power that he may not even realize. "You hold a great deal of responsibility in your hands. And thus, protecting Namine as you go on in your journey proves your bravery and courage. I believe in you, Roxas. Just as much as Namine has faith in you." Namine only stared back and forth at Roxas and the Sage, she was confused and tried to repeat the process of this episode. She closed her eyes and shook her head, tightening her grip on her sketchbook to her chest. "But, I'll just slow him down! I can't..." Namine was about to cry, she couldn't help the fact that way she was behaving.

"Namine, there isn't anything you should be afraid of. I believe in you." There was a long stretch of silence, till it threatened to become awkward before Roxas finally spoke, "when do we go?"

"Sooner the better," the Sage announced. "But as of tonight, we shall rest in peace. We head out at dawn, I'll guide you through the beginning of your journey, but the rest is all up to you, Roxas."

"I think I have an idea." Roxas didn't think twice when he left the laboratory. He felt heartache, unusual twists in his stomach, because of his emotions trying to gain back control. Namine felt the same way as she followed. She had her eye on Roxas the whole time. She felt as though she was going to be a burden, and there wasn't much she could do in keeping Roxas safe. Traveling along with him isn't exactly the _greatest_ plan. But there must have been a reason she had to go. The Sage wouldn't let her go just like that. No. There was something he isn't telling us. Namine and Roxas are going to put their lives on the line, but not knowing exactly how to keep themselves above water to survive. Sure, they both had to go out to different worlds and find the king, but what if they _don't?_ How long do they have to travel in order to find _him?_

Donald and Goofy... and Sora... They took months in trying to finding him. Perhaps _years._ What luck would two _nobodies_ do? I can't... I can't put Roxas in danger. Or both of us in danger, this isn't right...

The secret door closed behind them with the Sage inside, he didn't look away for a moment. He watched the young children disappear from his vision as the door finally closed. As if it were never there in the first place. Namine turned her head and lowered her eyes, the last thing she saw were his shoes. Thinking about the discussion, it only brought her frustration. Ignoring the fact that she had to do such a dangerous task, she marched her way to her table and slammed her sketchbook on it. Staring, she stood completely still. Didn't bother saying a word. She didn't cry, nor did she pout of felt pity on herself. She needed a way to try and work things out, hoping that the worlds shouldn't be hanging over her shoulders. Both Roxas' and Namine's shoulders.

"Namine." Namine jolted her head up from the table and her eyes widened. "Yes?"

"If we are going to do this dangerous mission, we are going to have to do this right." He seemed positive. It was as though everything negative he had in his mind simply went away. He actually had a smile. "If it's up to us to find the King, then we'll do it. I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad, right?"

"But, Roxas.." Namine shook her head.

"No, Namine. We can do this. Believe in me, I'm sure we can get through this! Just like the old man said. He has faith in us, and if he believes in us, then we can do this" Roxas was sitting at the edge of Namine's bed. He let out a reaching hand towards her, as if asking Namine to join him. She looked surprised, but she went alongside him, anyway. She took her time walking, watching him closely as she gotten closer within each step she took. Sitting down and looked up in curiosity of what Roxas would say next, he finally said, "we can do this."

"I know." Now she felt safe, just being near him, she felt as though everything was changing. The aroma of intensity was gone, and her twisty feeling that was roaming inside her stomach was completely gone. She reached for Roxas' hands with her own, holding them tightly as she could while leaning her head on his shoulders. He couldn't have felt any happier.

Roxas had to make things normal again, but then of course, what _is_ normal? Then it came back to him. All the questions he had before, still left unanswered. Why was he here with Namine in the first place? How long has he been here, exactly? Life in the outside world? What was out there? Behind the walls of Namine's bedroom? He already saw the secret laboratory. What if there was something else? Then he thought, could this just be a game? All these thoughts left him uneasy. But for a moment he felt as though he didn't have a choice to begin with. It was destiny that brought him to where he was now.

Find the King.

Restore the lost worlds from the darkness.

The worlds are falling.

It's up to him and Namine to make things right, again.

But _how_ exactly?


	3. Chapter 2: Prepare for Takeoff

**Roxas and Namine**

Night was beginning to rise and Roxas still laid in bed completely awake. He thought about the responsibility that he has to carry on while he travels with Namine. He isn't even sure how to do that. Can she even fight? Roxas knew that he can't always protect her while fighting at the same time. _What a minute..._ Roxas thought. _How can I fight?_ He felt surprised. _What is that old man thinking? This is crazy!_ Panic was beginning to rise. The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became. He was began to fret about the future that is in front of him, so much to do in so little time. _Time._ Is it even on their side? Roxas shunned away that thought. He tossed and turned on his bed, staring at the nothingness that surrounded him. All in white, no color, not even a sound was heard. As the moon shone brightly from the sky with the stars twinkling around it, it brought a lively feeling towards the room. Looking through it all, Roxas was beginning to feel calm, as usual. He liked the idea of being calm and relaxed, he might as well enjoy what he has now till later.

Namine, on the other hand, was also awake, secretly drawing more pictures on her sketchbook. She used the light from the moon to help her see, so she didn't have to disturb Roxas if he was asleep. Knowing that he wasn't, she still didn't want to intrude in his thinking. Her crayons and pencils were spread around her bedsheets, using every single one of them to help her create a picture. It was a strange one, this time. Half of the things she was adding seemed very peculiar. She did notice some familiar figures she added. There was Sora, Goofy, Donald, and... _The King?_ Surely this could have been one of the previous events that occurred. Nonetheless, it was still drawn in her pages. After she finished that picture, she immediately went on to another clean page without making any sound. There was quite a few rustling when turning her pages, but it wasn't loud enough for Roxas to hear - or so she thought.

"What are you doing, Namine?" Roxas asked from out of the blue.

Startled, she replied, "R-Roxas! You're awake, umm... I was just finishing up on some drawings."

"So late at night? What's so important to draw right now?" Roxas asked.

"I just... had to finish something up, it needed to be done," Namine replied.

"Well, you better get some sleep for tomorrow, it's getting pretty late and we should get our rest."

"But.. you weren't sleeping, either..." Namine mumbled. Then again, he was right. So, she promised herself that she'd make one last drawing before she head for bed, she felt that this one was extremely important. She smiled as she drew along some lines in her picture, somewhat foretelling the future. Even though it is counted as her own, she cannot see so far - even though she may be a witch. It was Roxas and Namine together, fighting giant heartless to reach the heart of Gold in Hallow Bastion. She smiled and grew happy as she brought Roxas and herself holding hands to fight off these heartless, but grew cold and harsh when she brought the heartless into figures. She felt sick as she drew them, she had the feeling that they were going to be extremely strong. Very difficult to defeat. Then again, Roxas had the power to wield a keyblade, the one that outshone the darkness when the battle begins. Roxas held his keyblade upright in front of him, while the other hand held Namine's tightly for assurance. When she finished, she quickly placed the sketchbook right beside her and drifted into sleep. Roxas fell asleep right after Namine, apparently thinking too much tired him out. Later on, they were both sound asleep in their own beds.

It was morning and it was about time to head out to the new worlds the Sage has mentioned yesterday. Roxas quickly got himself prepared before the old man made his appearance. Namine was already done. She had her sketchbook in her hands and a box of utensils in the other, ready to move out. Roxas looked at her curiously, "are you really going to take your sketchbook with you? Is it really that important?" Roxas asked.

"It is important! I use it for... things," Namine said. Roxas understood, but didn't clearly know why she needed. Did she take his memories with that sketchbook? He is soon to find out, too. A lot of new information will be brought down on Roxas's shoulder. Considering the fact that he cannot remember a thing. He was out cold when he woke up in a strange room. Not remembering a thing. She felt sorry for him in a way, knowing that she was the one that got rid of his memories in the first place. It was for his own good. He will have more of his memories someday, and he will find out what she really does. As of now, it was the beginning of a new war. The Sage, otherwise known as DiZ, he appeared through the door they have seen last and nodded his head. Specifically looking at Roxas, he reached out his hand for him, requesting to come next to him and he'll explain everything.

Roxas only stared then glanced back at Namine. She nodded her head and pointed, he went and glanced back at the old man. "What now?" He asks.

"You will see... Namine, please take us to where we depart."

"Yes, DiZ." Namine took a head start and went down to an unfamiliar route to a ship that hid below the mansion. Roxas was right behind her, his heart burning in flames as he went through a narrow hall. Light shone at the end of the hallway, leading to a much bigger room than Namine's. But it wasn't a room, it was more like a port with a _ship_ inside. Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion, "what's that?" He asked. Hoping that either of them would answer his question. DiZ went along to give a lecture, something Roxas wasn't quite ready to hear.

"This is a gummi ship," he said. He turned around and nodded his head, "this is the ship that will take you out to many different worlds we have in our universe, stopping the heartless and finding the King. It may be small, but it carries a lot of power into it. You, Roxas, will be piloting this ship - it will take you to any place you may need to go."

"Me? Piloting a _ship_? You're crazy, old man! I can't do that! I don't know how!" Roxas yelled.

"If you were to pay more attention and keeping your mouth closed, I would tell you."

Roxas stayed quiet.

"I will teach you how to pilot, yet you will have some company helping you how to control this ship. They might not be with you in person, but there will be a video camera lodged in there, somewhere. You will keep in contact with Chip and Dale, the engineers, of course. They will guide you along if you encounter any problems regarding traveling or using new keys to go along. They may be small, but they carry a lot of intelligence."

"So they'll be there when we need them, correct?" Roxas replied.

"Yes," DiZ said. "Now, before I talk more about your new ship, we need to talk about your memories."

"My...memories?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested in this conversation. "What about them? Do you think you can do something about it?"

"I can't. _She_ can. Namine was the one that got rid of your memories, it's about time that she would give you a little more. As of now, that shall wait, who knows what may happen if some memories were to slip in your head right now."

"What happens if I get them all back?"

"You'll be gone, Roxas. If you find out who you really are, then..." Namine stopped herself before she says anything she might regret.

"...Then I won't be with you, won't I?" Roxas sighed. "Well, what kind of memories are you willing to give back?"

"You can still gain back the memories of your friends, outside of these walls. You may not remember them now, but they sure haven't forgotten about you," DiZ Said.

"So you're telling me that I've been here for days and nobody from outside of these walls can find me? I've been gone away from my life because I've been here? Why?"

"For this reason, exactly." DiZ placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "you are hear to go on and fulfill your destiny with Namine. You _both_ have to take on a destiny that has been written down. You _and_ Namine have been chosen to find the King and save the worlds from _falling._ There is no way around it. You must save us."


	4. Chapter 3: Back To Space

**Roxas and Namine**

Roxas and Namine got on board, both ready in their seats for liftoff. Roxas sat on the pilot seat, firmly grasping the steering wheel. It wasn't long till the gates were opening for their departure, but before they were driven to space, Chip and Dale came online. "Welcome aboard, folks! Hope you enjoy your ride on this Gummi Ship! Please keep your hands, feet, and body inside the vehicle!" Chip warned.

"In all times, too!" Dale said afterwards. "We wouldn't want ya' to fall off, ya know."

Chip and Dale laughed cheerfully on the small screen, Namine couldn't help but giggle along with them. Roxas slipped in a smile, but he was more focused on what was above him. The gates were finally opened and ready for launching, a slight clutch was heard when the doors were properly in place. Roxas took a deep breath, trying to help his nerves to cool down - even just a little. So many things were happening too fast, he was trying to process it all in his head. Roxas looked around the ship one more time. There were a lot of mechanical controls to operate the ship, a lot of buttons were mentioned from DiZ, but now he's not sure if he remembers what they do. The only thing he did remember were two different buttons.

Big red button means to land. Big green button means to go. Easy enough.

"Now, Roxas, did you elevate your seat, yet? Looks like you might have some trouble seeing if ya' don't have it properly in place," Chip assisted.

"Can ya' leave the boy alone? I think he's fine!" Dale said.

"Are you kidding! What about the other drivers? The only thing they'll see is his hair! And believe me, they won't miss it," Chip said back.

"Hey, hey, hey. Chip. Dale. When do we depart?" Roxas interrupted abruptly, as he readjusted his seat. Namine stood by, looking through her sketchbook. It seemed she didn't mind anything that was going on, really. As Roxas looked at her after he adjusted his seat, he didn't know what to say. He sorta looked at her with curious, wondrous eyes. Shortly after, Roxas got a transmission coming from another channel. Roxas looked back at the small screen and searched for a button to change it. As soon as he found it, he pressed a button that had a number "2" on it and said, "hello?"

He didn't get an answer-but he did see a face. It was DiZ. He nodded on the screen and waved, "hello, Roxas. I can't hear you unless you put on your headgear."

"Oh," Roxas said. He turned around to Namine, "hey, do you know where the headgears are? It's a way to talk to DiZ."

Namine looked up at Roxas blankly for a moment, then finally responded with, "I don't really know, for sure. Perhaps it's under those cabinets? It would be sitting in there," Namine pointed. Roxas nodded his head, searching for the area where she was pointing at; then found a small cabinet. It was unlocked, luckily for them. It would have been troublesome if they were to find a key for it. But nonetheless, Roxas placed his headgear on and gave the spare one to Namine. Just in case she wanted it to get in on the conversation. "You might need this," Roxas said. Namine shook her head, yet smiling for his consideration. He shrugged his shoulders, then placed the spare one back in the cabinet.

After settling in with the mic, he tapped it a little and spoke a few words to it, "can you hear me, DiZ?" Roxas asked. The wise man nodded as he stared through a camera. "Good work, Roxas. Now, don't forget what I taught you, every control is very important when it comes to launching it into space. Let's not fall and crash, okay?"

Roxas nodded his head.

"Good. Now, I know that you have Chip and Dale on the other line, but I want to make sure you get out of there safely. I'm going to command Chip and Dale to elevate you automatically, then all you have to do is _**press the green button.**_ Got it?" DiZ informed.

"Got it," Roxas understood.

The ship was elevating for its departure. Namine was oddly quiet during the whole simulation but no one questioned why. Roxas was too focused on the exit than looking back at Namine. She was drawing, like she usually would as if she was back in her room. It wasn't an odd thing of her to do, but was it really necessary at such a time like this? Doesn't the mission scare her at all? Perhaps she isn't taking it so seriously.

Roxas pressed on different buttons miraculously, every single button that he was told to press. Eventually Namine put her book away then stared out of the window, "are we ready to leave yet?" She asks.

"Almost," Roxas replied. Chip and Dale were back online, "okay! We are ready in three... two... one..." Chip went along with the countdown, but Dale thought it was appropriate to take a jump start. "Go!"

Roxas pressed the green button out of impulse. They practically catapulted themselves out of the shuttle station. A sudden jolt of pressure was added on to their gravity system, thus automatically readjusting itself to its proper percentage. Namine and Roxas yelled and held tight to their seats as they blasted through space.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," Namine and Roxas screamed out of sudden fright. Chip and Dale only laughed through it all, they were mainly amused because of their faces. Roxas' voice kept cracking all in between his yelling; Namine shortly stopped once she got used to it. "H-how do I stop this? Chip! Dale! Help!" Roxas cried out. They didn't answer right away. They were too busy trying to catch up with their breath. They were no help at the moment, so Roxas tried to get back to DiZ but he was apparently offline.

"Oh, great," Roxas sighed.

It was about an hour into space, Roxas was back in control and Chip and Dale went offline for the time being. An hour earlier, Chip and Dale gave them the latest updates on different worlds that were nearby their area. He instructed them to go to Wonderland, but they needed to be equipped before entering a dying world. As they left to take their break, Roxas and Namine stayed on standby till they were instructed to do anything further. They talked about what was said, just to get a quick review so they can understand it better. Namine brought an extra book, but this book was specifically used for note taking-just in case. It did come in handy, till Roxas found out why she brought it in the first place.

Namine will be the observer.. well, more of a journalist. Roxas will be the explorer. _At least whatever we discover won't be based off of memory, that would be a problem_, Roxas thought. Roxas was still skeptical about Namine's power of taking away memories, so he thought it was best to have a book in hand. Then again, why would she be in charge of writing things down? What does he have to do to get through things?

"Roxas, we need to talk," Namine was writing down a few notes in her notebook, then finally finished up to look up at him. "I'm going to have to do something before we head to Wonderland. It's not going to be easy, but you will have to help me on this, too. I have to tell you what you really need to focus on, and remember why you are here."

Roxas didn't say anything, he kept his eyes directly at her. This time it was his turn to be the silent one. Yet, he kept a look to make him seem that he was interested, so she continued, "you have the power to wield a keyblade. The power to bring light to the darkness... like Sora." Roxas turned his chair around to face her directly, leaning in to give the impression of _'I'm listening.'_ She continued, "You have been chosen to save us, especially the one's who are in the verge of disappearing. You've disappeared once, I'm not going to let that happen again." The other persisted in cutting in and asking why he disappeared before, but Namine just continued with her explanation. She knows that he would have a lot of questions in mind, but there was no way in telling him the truth, just yet. Everything that he would want to know is drawn in her book, which should be kept secret till the time is right to expose them.

"You were brought back to this world to save your memories... to save your _'somebody.'_ But, in order to regain back your power, I have to put you to sleep." Namine moved her belongings to the side as she got up on her seat, immediately twirling her curls with her fingers. She was nervous about this, but Roxas didn't say anything, even though he did have a lot of questions to ask her. But why didn't he say anything? It was as though he was caught in a spell. She smiled down at him, their eyes locked at one another as she leaned in closer. Her left hand was planted over his head, ruffling his hair a bit. Roxas blinked hard before realizing Namine was seeing eye-to-eye with him.

He watched her lean in, as she closed her eyes, she whispered, _"close your eyes and go to sleep. Find your light,"_ as their foreheads bumped, Roxas was in deep sleep, immediately.

Now he's back in his surrounding space of pure darkness.

Floating yet once more, questioning his existence, again.

_My light,_ he thought. _I need to find it, again._


	5. Chapter 4: Shattered Memories Part 1

**Roxas and Namine**

Blissfully rotating around an area of endless corners, Roxas was finally back in his shattered memories. His mind was enclosed to one thing, and one thing only. He needed to find his light in order to restore what he had lost in reality. Many thoughts of his life kept appearing his surrounding space, yet not all seemed very continuous. Each memory felt so distant and would usually pause at the most critical moment of what Roxas could remember. Could it be another dream? Another whispering lie that fills in Roxas' curiosity? None were really helpful. He kept looking around him, every _'dream'_ looked so vivid, yet unable to touch any of it. Many revealed Roxas fighting against distinctive beings, playing with familiar people, and eating ice cream-but just with himself.

He felt as though everything he saw in front of him was taken away selfishly, never really given a reason why. He knew he had to be distant with his memories, just so his being could even exist. Yet, this sort of action was made because of a selfish act, could it be that he is only here for one purpose? A purpose that no one has yet revealed? Roxas was confused, unable to comprehend what he wanted to feel. As his memories faded away, he felt himself drop down to a decorative glass. The ground beneath his feet brought in dim lights to see more of what covered around him.

Yet not enough to see far.

Doors were present around the corners, closed and waiting to be opened. He examined everything, looking for doors that would be slightly ajar for him to take in a peek. None were welcoming, but it was a start for Roxas to push his destiny forward. Gentle whispers guided Roxas to seek for what he wanted. The things he wanted to see, the knowledge he wanted to expose himself to.

_It's the same voice as before,_ Roxas thought. The same one that called his name-maybe to rescue her. But who is _'her?'_

_The memories and your past will be exposed to you, but not everything will be given to you at once. In order to find your true self, fulfill your destiny, then cease to exist._ It echoed for a moment each time the voice gave in to its pause. The boy raised his head to see if it were presenting itself from above, or maybe the voice was coming in from his head. "Cease to exist? Will I disappear?" Roxas asked.

_Open your doors, Roxas._

"Which one? There are so many..." Roxas gazed at them all, till one stood out to him the most. The double door was exaggeratedly decorative, it's silver-white outer coat with its' golden outer linings brought his attention to the start. Was it there before?

It's exterior shined brightly, but it was sealed shut. In the middle of these double doors, stood a brightly shined keyhole. The whispers that kept lingering around soon vanished, shortly after the other doors began to disappear, as well.

"This is your door, Roxas," someone said. The young one jolted by the sudden noise which brought him to turn around. It was at the far end of the other side of the glass floor, Roxas was only able to see a dark silhouette. It's tall, mysterious figure kept Roxas hesitant and alert. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at this man.

"Who are you?" Roxas asks. The man covered his face with its hood, so it was hard to tell who hid behind it. Yet it's coat seemed vaguely familiar, so was its voice. Did Roxas knew him? Or does? The man only laughed and crossed his arms.

"Forgot me already, Roxas? What a shame," he said. Roxas was left at a disadvantage, what did he mean? "There's no need to know, yet. Besides, you're the one who doesn't want to know, Roxas. I'm only a memory being exposed to you as a figure, or so it would seem." He stepped in a few feet closer, raising his hand to point at the double doors. "This is what ya' wanna know. What's behind _that_ door, Roxas. _This_ will lead to who you really are. But first, you need to know what you can possess."

"I'm not following," Roxas replied. He turned back, facing the magnificent, overly-decorative door. "Will I disappear if I open it?"

The mysterious man didn't answer, but he only shook his head. A slight chuckle escaped his breath, meaning he didn't want to mention it. "Not what I'm here for, Roxas. I'm here to bring back to what has been lost. Call it like a... reused gift." He walked closer, eventually standing right before Roxas with his hands on his shoulders. The blond grew impatient and anxious, giving him the urge to run. "I want ya' to close your eyes, Roxas. Not everything you see will be depended on your eyes, but in here," he pointed where his heart should be. A slight poke right on his chest, "once I give you your memories, try to find me in your heart."

He dropped his hands off of Roxas, yet putting a hand to close his eyes. Once that was done, a small light was coming to life right by his heart. What was hidden beneath this light was a small, golden heart-giving its fragile appearance. Inside its crystal interior showed flashes of his moments in the past. They were all flashing in speed, some slower than the others that appeared. The man held it in his hands for a moment, technically staring at the things he will soon regain. It wasn't long till he slowly pushed it in the young boy's chest; Roxas crying out from its short pain that entered him.

When it loaded in his body, his mind flashed many events. Fighting the darkness with his keyblade, protecting his friends from them, too. Watching the stars at night and adventuring within his home town. His first encounter with a _'villain'_ and reaching towards an abandoned building that hid in the forest.

Going to deep slumber, finding his spirit alongside with another young boy. Everything was going so fast till a bright light scattered them all away-bringing him back to _Namine._ Roxas woke up from his unusual experience. Unfortunately, he could hardly process everything that happened, at all. He was in a room, it didn't look like the ship, at all. Have they landed? It didn't matter right now, Roxas just needed to take a step back and recover-even just a little.

His palms were sweaty, he felt hot and had a hard time breathing. Somewhat, he feels slightly heavy, as if someone is holding him in their arms. _Is it..._ Roxas looked behind him-yet no one was there. This feeling wasn't physical, then it must be something that is coming from the inside. It felt warm and comforting, but it feels like it's from someone he knows.

"Are you feeling any better, Roxas?" Namine stood at the edge of his bed, smiling regretfully. Roxas grinned back then nodded his head, "good," Namine said.

"Are there any questions?" Namine sat by a little closer to lean in and hug, Roxas hugged her back, but staring at the ground as he thought about his question. As he finally gathered up what he wanted to ask, he finally pulled back then looked directly into her eyes.

"Who is Axel?"

***** I just want to thank everyone for being so patient! There were quite a few people who asked why I haven't updated in such a long time. There were a lot of issues in real life that seemed a bit more important, I just couldn't make time for this story! I love the story, I really do like writing this scene, as well. They are all going to have many crazy adventures together and more events will soon to come! This is going to have to be in parts since each detail will be kind of important. I know that it's going to be a bit slow, but it's going to make it up for itself on the long run. Thanks for the reviews! and more that will soon come in the future!**

"**Who is Axel?" - a short twist that I want to add to this story, I have a good feeling about it! I hope you guys will like my chapters after this, it will totally be worth it!**


	6. Chapter 5: An Uncharted Wonderland

**Roxas and Namine**

"Who?" Namine asked, trying to make him repeat his question-making sure that she wasn't mistaken. Her eyes were wide, abrupt by his sudden choice of words. Roxas didn't seem so surprised, but he repeated himself again to get Namine to answer. His eyes shifted to her face with a worried look, trying to figure out what she may have been thinking at this moment. Namine only shook her head twice, blinking afterwards and said, "you'll know soon enough."

"But-"

"Oy, Captain! We are ready to land to Wonderland!" Chip came in through the transmission with a list of papers in front of him, apparently he wanted to report something before he could have let us go. He didn't overlook through the scene that Namine and Roxas was getting into, so he continued with his news, "All reports that are being notified to us are being recorded - apparently this is place is in a bad condition. Well, worst, actually! It can fall off the map if we're not careful!"

"Yet it's stable enough to stay for at least a good week or so. Yet I hope we won't be staying here that long, though. Just as long as you take care of what's needed, we can fly off to our next destination!"

Chip and Dale were helpful and appreciated, Roxas nodded his head and dismissed their transmission to get himself ready for landing. He took a moment to sigh, knowing he won't be getting enough answers soon enough. Roxas still felt the same, but he knows that something has changed. He looked out of the windows, looking at the stars that shine so brightly-slowly disappearing from sight. Looking down at his hands, he summoned the keyblade to reveal itself and then acting surprised to see it actually being summoned. As if it were the first time he'd seen this happen. He shouldn't be surprised as he is now, his power is back-but everything else is still missing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Roxas and Namine settled into Wonderland, looking around the walls and the floor seemed so obscure and weird, it brought them at their knees. The pictures were all tilted and or slightly moving, the wallpaper had a unpatterned/patterned visual, as well. Everything would usually seem... usual. It looked like it, but at each corner of its walls was covered in black pus or in some mysterious liquid.

That was the only difference. Roxas and Namine both winced as they looked at the disturbing visual, muck would fall off the ceilings and stains would stink with an unusual scent.

"This... this is terrible," Namine covered her face with her notebook, concerned if it were contagious or dangerous if there were any physical contact involved. She shifted her eyes away to a more comfortable piece that would calm her nerves, but the image is stuck in her brain. The best she could do was to close her eyes or keep them locked on her journal. Come to think of it, she opened her journal and wrote her surroundings down in the book.

Roxas was already on his investigation, silently talking to himself and asking questions that he would most likely seem to answer, himself. He looked at ruins of broken portraits that sat on the floor towards the hallway, wondering why there was such a thing in this area. He was down in one knee, scratching his head as he saw all of this. It must have been by some heartless that scampered around this area, but he wouldn't know till he found out.

He got up to his feet and clenched his hands into fists, "this can't be happening. Do people even live here?" He turned to look over at Namine, "this is something that we are going to have to restore back soon-or else."

She nodded, "we must search for the natives, but how can we find them if there are heartless swarming around the next area over?"

"I would suggest you staying by my side or find a place to hide meanwhile I clean the road. I can't be sure that I'm willing to hold them off so easy, but just in case..." Roxas trailed off when he saw a door in the distance. That must be the entrance to a new location, perhaps where the heartless lurked for victims to devour. He turned serious, knowing the consequences if he failed his first assignment - or Namine.

"This door must lead to them, but promise me you'll be safe, Namine."

She nodded her head and held her booklet tight. Once he opened it, it was as though they looked at a home built inside a mucky cave. Things were falling apart, yet lights kept flashing uncontrollably trying to withstand some light into the room. The room seemed dark and unwelcoming, the wallpaper looked as though it was torn off the wall. The chandeliers kept swinging with its dented decorations that was hung below them. Webs were visible, more portraits were destroyed and everything seemed... abandoned.

Besides its horrid features, it seemed rather small for a place like this. They both looked above them, seeing doors appeared on the ceilings and on the walls, pots placed upside down and somewhat clean. But where are the heartless?

"Look over there, Roxas," Namine pointed at the two bottles that were properly placed on a table. Seemed suspicious, leaving something like that formally put on a table - as if someone was waiting for it to be used. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" He looked over at a note that was placed next to the vial, written '_Drink Me'_ on it.

"Well, doesn't hurt to try, right?" Roxas said. Immediately opening the vial and drinking its potion, his vision grew fuzzy and everything went dark. It wasn't long after that till he was surrounded by furniture ten times his size. Namine drank the vial after Roxas, shrinking down to size what it seems to be at the other side of the room.

"Namine!" he shouted in concern, running towards her till hearing a loud yelp from a distance. "What?" Roxas turned drastically at the noise, watching a young girl running away from a couple of monsters chasing after her.

"Roxas! You must help her!" Namine pointed, then eventually being exposed to heartless, herself. Roxas was already on his way to help the young girl, summoning his keyblade and attacking the heartless that were on her tail. Once they were defeated, they exploded into a million dust particles as a crystal heart floated away then disappearing.

Another scream.

Roxas turned once again at the opposite direction, finding Namine trying to push away from more _shadows._ "Namine!" He yelled, then hearing more screams coming from the girl he was trying to save. Much bigger and fearsome heartless appeared, _what's going on?_

Roxas had to choose who to save first, then hopefully try and save the other if there were time. A large body appeared near Namine's direction, with its round-shaped body, it seemed that it could deflect anything that would hit it head first. With its small head, though, it looked like a weak spot - maybe the back, too? But when he turns to see the young girl in distress, her blue maiden-like dress kept being pulled from Air Soldiers. As if they are trying to pick her up from her feet and flying off somewhere. More hearltess were appearing in every direction, none seemed to stop spawning if one person were to get close to its resting place.

What should Roxas do? He also has some heartless of his own to fight, especially the more persistent ones like the red nocturnes, the sapphire elegy, and soldiers. As he swung his keyblade at every heartless that attacked, he couldn't hold them off - he was afraid this could have happened. Namine seemed to be running in circles, away from the large body's vision and distance. But the other Air soldiers were also trying to take her away.

"What should I _**do**_?"

.

.

.

****Thank you for reading this new update, you guys! this means a lot. Now Roxas is stuck in yet ANOTHER situation! What is he going to do? He can't save two people at once! Who can he save? Do you think he can surpass the obstacles that awaits him in the future? Please stay tuned!**

*** New announcement; I have now set a schedule to make for this story. I will be updating every "Tuesday" - permanently till this story is completed. I have Free Tuesdays when school starts so I will have some time to be uploading a new story for those days. This story has just gotten interesting! Please write feedback down below, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6: Reawakening the Darkness

**Roxas and Namine**

Roxas was stuck in a dirty pit, there were only two options when it comes to saving someone's life. It was either Namine or a stranger they haven't even met, yet. He didn't want to take any chances with either of them, somewhat afraid of what the consequences might be if either of them have been captured and disappeared. He thought long and hard as he tried to run off the hearltess that were after him, desperately thinking of a way to get them close.

It was no option. Namine was out of reach, the other was too far to barely be seen. "What..."

"Soldiers! Take them down, at once! Leave no vile creature alive!" Shortly after that loud command, soldiers swarmed out of a small doorway, all aligned in their positions then running towards their enemy. These soldiers weren't any ordinary soldiers, but cards with heads, arms, and legs. Two sets of cards, black and red, armed with weapons to take down the heartless. There were so many of them, maybe close to a hundred, coming out to attack the heartless and save the damsels in distress. Some were brought down by soldiers and others were pushed a couple of feet away by a large body, yet all trying to protect their land.

Roxas was surprised to see so many soldiers at once, trying to protect what was left of their home, _they must be natives. _"Keep going, my soldiers! We must get rid of them all!"

It wasn't till ten minutes later that all of the heartless were vanquished and everyone celebrated for their victory. Namine was safe and so was the other girl that danced around with a diamond soldier. Everyone cheered and praised the Queen for her great leadership, never leaving a man behind. She took in all of the appraisal and waved her hand to make them quiet down. No one seemed to quiet down which brought her to a short tantrum - screaming at everyone to shut up and to listen. That's when everyone quiet down and stared, including Roxas and Namine.

She cleared her throat, "well, now that things are cleared. We must get back to the kingdom before _they_ come back! If anyone slacks off, it's _OFF_ with your head!"

Everyone agreed and marched off to where they came. Yet, Namine and Roxas stood there behind - confused. Did they know that Roxas and Namine were in trouble? Or were they trying to save that young girl from being caught? As they thought about it, they quickly looked around to find the girl they tried to save. Apparently she was being taken away by one of the guards, they took a firm grip and marched their way, but it seemed that she kept trying to resist.

"What a minute! Let her go!" Roxas shouted out.

"What?" The Queen turned around, facing back at the young blond who yelled for attention. "Did you say something, boy?"

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Do with her? Boy, she is the one behind this! It was like this before and we let her go. I can see now that it was a mistake! We are taking her back as a prisoner and then be sentenced to take off her head!" The Queen swerved her staff around with angry gestures, then pointing at the young girl who seems to be pleaded guilty. "This girl, Alice, brought these foul creatures to our home! Her heart is like poison to us, all!"

"That's not true!" Namine came into the argument, hoping to reason with the short-tempered Queen. "She isn't the one that got... them..." she took a long pause to think through this situation. It could be true that the heartless are attracted to pure hearts, but she didn't create them.

"Well?" The Queen was beginning to lose her patience, slowly growing angry because children was wasting her time. "Do you have a reason, little girl?"

_There must be a nest somewhere in this world,_ Roxas thought. With his fast thinking, he quickly added, "there must be a _nest_ hidden beneath us, or... somewhere. It's not Alice's fault that they're here, we just need to wipe off their resting place... Then _maybe_ they'll go away."

The Queen thought about it, believing that it would sound pretty logical, but wasn't sure that she would believe Roxas. "What is your name, boy?" she asks.

"Roxas," he said.

"Roxas. Are you saying that you are willing to get rid of these beasts to prove this young girl's innocence?" She questioned.

"Yes, your highness. Roxas and I will be sure to take care of this problem and prove her innocence," Namine grinned, positive that she would be willing to be of some help. Roxas just looked at her in disbelief, _we? WE?_

"Fine, I'll see the results when the beasts start fading away, the _muck_ off of my walls and trees, and my men not _dying_ in battle. If I don't see the results, we will sentence you down to the Guillotine!"

Roxas gulped in nervousness.

"We won't let you down, my Queen!" Namine winked, then facing her attention towards Alice, "we'll be back for you, Alice. Just hold on tight!"

"Please! Hurry!" She had her face covered in concern and fear. Yet, Roxas wanted to make sure that she would feel comfortable for now, as well. It's better to be with people who are armed than alone in an area that's surrounded by heartless.

Roxas shook his head and turned back to face Namine, "let's go."

She nodded her head in reply then head off to the Queen's direction and disappeared. They were out towards fields, then eventually reaching into the forests and started their search from there. The Queen, watched as they made their way to prove the innocence of Alice, which got her to wonder if she had ever seen that blond boy, before. Stroking her chin, she asked herself, "has he ever been here, before?" Yet shaking that question off her head and went on her way.

"Men! Back to the kingdom!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"He's grown. I can see why Namine wanted him all to herself," a voice scoffed. The man watched the scene happen as he stood in the darkness, up above the chimney. His arms were crossed and his body was leaning against the brick wall. His face was covered with the black hoodie, preventing to be seen. He was accompanied by another mysterious figure, a much more muscular tone of a body figure. When he replied, his voice was husky and low.

"Easy, Axel. I wouldn't care to sympathize with your jealousy, but you are going to have to keep a low profile till it's the right time to approach them. You're going to be patient."

"Hah. What a bother, I can't believe I've been dragged into a situation like this. Especially after all those things I've done for the guy. To think he'd remember me now, ya know? I mean, it's me, _Axel._"

"If you keep standing here and sulk about your past, I'm just going to have to leave you behind," the man told him.

"Fine, fine, Xaldin. You're the one who's in charge, I'll just follow you," he smirked.

Xaldin turned his direction to the wall and opened a dark corridor at will, then entering without a second thought - not bothering to wait for Axel. Axel stood still for a little longer, staring down at the scene before he made his way back into the corridor, still thinking about his past. Those days staying in the realm of darkness, especially fighting endlessly for survival in it. If he were to ever lose in the realm of darkness - he would have ceased to exist _completely._

"I'm not going to lose you again, Roxas. I will fight for you," Axel turned around then left the scene, entering the dark corridor.

_It's time to bring the darkness back to its King's Chamber._

_._

_._

_._

****Thank you for reading another chapter of Our Dying Worlds! **

**I believe the adventure and suspense is starting to come out very well for this Fanfic. I would like to update a day early because I thought it would be nice for my readers. Axel is back! And so is the rest of the organization. Hopefully you are all excited as I am, I am trying my best to make this story a great one! **

**Please please PLEASE give me feedback! I'm always looking for support so I can continue working on my fanfics happily. Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7: Got it Memorized?

**Roxas and Namine**

Roxas and Namine began their search in the forest, but it was an unbearable sight. Muck was sticking everywhere, all over the trees and ground. It seemed like something big was here in order to create such a mess. The longer they stayed, the more you can smell its horrible stench. Like burning rubber or adding new street with a mixture of nicotine. It was an odd smell, then it had a hint of dirty garbage - Namine and Roxas both had their noses covered.

Roxas would have complained if Namine did, but it seemed that she didn't want to complain about the stench, either. So they both stayed quiet as they walked through the mucky, dark forest on their own. Namine wasn't too far behind the blond one, yet she was recording the condition of this world on her journal like she's supposed to. She kept glancing out of her notebook then continued writing back on her journal, writing slowly. The blond kept his keyblade tightly wrapped inside his grasp, on guard in case any heartless were to show up unexpectedly. Thinking of the heartless, he was wondering what if he gets into a situation that he can't protect Namine? What will happen to her if they ever get her?

He was starting to think that it would have been better to leave her behind - for her sake, and his. He understands that she is here for recording the mission, but it's far too dangerous if she can't protect herself. As they lurked through the forest even deeper, things kept getting quieter. None of those two decided to let the silence go away, either.

Namine was close to Roxas, gripped on his shirt as they went along the forest.

It was very quiet.

_Too quiet._

"Oh, look, Roxas! A black fungus!" Namine pointed out in fear.

Roxas jolted and turned his face immediately to face dozens of black fungus. "What?"

"They're not supposed to be here! They don't spawn in Wonderland!" Namine cried out. By the time before they were able to go and hide, the black fungus turned their attention to the young blonds. They stood still for a moment before realizing it was their turn to attack. They darted towards Roxas with full force, giving the boy no choice but to push Namine away from sight and went to them head first.

Roxas did his best to strike harder, but they kept deflecting his attacks with barriers then attacking shortly after he got himself vulnerable. He was brought down to the ground once and Namine kept calling his name constantly. Roxas was hurt, but wasn't going to get down so easily. He attacked one and pushed away another, yet kept introducing his face to the ground like it was the love of his life. "Roxas!"

"Can you shut up, woman? I'm TRYING to save your ass here!" Roxas snapped. You could tell he was a bit irritated that he had to fight all of these people on his own, he didn't have much advantage. Namine kept her mouth shut, pressing her arms and notebook to her chest, trying to think of a way to help him get out of this situation. She held back a tear then turned her frightened face into a mean one.

"Roxas! We have to leave, now!" Namine charged into the crowd to grab his hand and run for it. Yet she was blocked by two heartless figures, it wasn't going to be easy to get passed them, either. No matter, Namine was eager to get to Roxas, so she decided to take a few steps back, then ran towards the two Fugus and leaped over them. She must have leaped a couple feet high to get past them and reach to Roxas. The two creatures only stared as she went above their heads to get passed through their demeaning barrier. Roxas was too busy holding off the fungus to pay attention - but he was surprised that he found Namine next to him, then immediately grabbed a hold of him to run away.

_Am I being rescued?_ Roxas thought. He quickly turned around to run head first to Namine's intentional direction while holding her hand. Namine ran as fast as she could and held out her hand in midair, trying to summon something. A dark corridor immediately opened a couple of yards away from them, Roxas was startled by its sudden appearance, that he stopped on his tracks. Namine was pulled back from his sudden stop and jolted back to face Roxas.

"We don't have time! We have to get through to-" she was interrupted by the Black Fungus that leaped above Namine and trampled her over the floor.

"Namine!"

"I'm getting pretty sick and tired of watching you airheads gettin' beaten up by a bunch of shrooms!" a man shouted out from a distance. It was a slim figure that appeared through a misty background with a dark aura from behind. His face was covered with his hoodie, keeping his face hidden from the others and struck with his weaponry. Having the advantage of hiding above trees, he attacked from above and threw his weapons to the Fungus and were immediately defeated.

One by one, they were instantly killed and released special items as they disappeared. Hearts flew out of their deceased bodies, which it meant that they were finished. Roxas was struck by surprise, not expecting more company to be around. Let alone _powerful_. Yet he got himself together as he collected Namine off from the ground. After picking her up, he turned back to the man that stood before them, dismissing his weapons. _What were those?_

"Boy, oh boy," the figure shook his head as he crossed his arms. "You really did lose your touch, Roxas. I was afraid that you weren't going to make it, let alone having _baggage_ keeping ya' down."

Roxas looked confused, ignoring his comment, he asks, "wait, who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The tall man shook his head as he let out a laugh, "are we doing this again, Roxas? I figured you'd get it memorized since the last time we spoke with one another like this."

"Roxas, we have to leave, _now!_" Namine warned. She tugged his shoulders to get his attention, but her struggles wasn't working.

"Now, now princess. I'm here to do you no harm, I came to help you," he teased.

"Axel, thank you for the help, but now is _not_ the time to-"

"Axel? Your names' Axel?" Roxas interrupted, looking down at his feet as he scratched his head.

Axel raised his head, surprised. He didn't expect the guy to remember, but if he had a heart, he would have felt it skip a beat. His voice rejoiced and content, he replied with, "Roxas? You remember me, buddy?"

"I... Uh..."

"Axel, that's _enough._ He doesn't remember you because I took away his memories of his past..._again._" Namine lowered her head a little, not desiring to pull away, anymore. She kept her eyes on Axel, though. She knows what he's capable of, which she had to rethink what she says. For all she knows, he has a short temper, not really good with bad news. Axel, though, didn't really seem surprised about that, though. It was like repeating a cycle that got tired pretty fast. This time, though, he wasn't planning on collecting Roxas. No, not yet. He was waiting for a perfect moment to collect him once again and take him back to the organization - not to complete Kingdom Hearts. No, to get himself ready for the biggest punishment of all.

"Well, well. So the witch meddles in yet once again. Typical witch like you," he scoffed.

"Hey! You can't talk to her that way!" Roxas snarled. "I may not remember _most_ of you, Axel, but it doesn't give you a right to pick a fight with Namine! She did it for my protection!"

"Ha ha, oh yeah, kid? Did she.. protect you from those heartless? Did she let you keep your memories of knowing how to protect yourself? Do you even know how to use your _magic?_" He snapped.

"My... my magic?" Roxas turned to Namine, who only shrugged her shoulders and threw in a weary grin.

"Hah! She left you completely defenseless and she _still_ had the nerve to let you go out and fight. It's what you expect from a witch with no heart." Axel took off his hoodie, revealing his face to the young ones, leaving Roxas flustered with his appearance and his words. Axel chuckled at his reaction, turning his body sideways, as if he was ready to make his leave. They were both silent, so Axel decided to finish up his speech.

"If you want to _live,_ Namine, I suggest _you_ get some work done. Let him know about his magic, too. That's more important right now than fighting alone with his _keyblade_."

Axel opened his dark corridor, stepping inside to finish his _rather cool, exceptional entrance_ to get attention from Roxas. "Oh, and before I forget," Axel said. He turned back to Roxas and placed a hand on his right shoulder, leaning in to whisper into his ear. Roxas grew tense, not expecting the guy to be so close, whispering something in his ear.

"_You're mine._"

Namine couldn't hear, but her jealousy was over the roof. She puffed up her cheeks and her cheeks turned red with fury. She held onto Roxas' hand tighter, squeezing it hard to make Roxas realize that she's right there, too. Roxas blushed unexpectedly, not knowing how to feel about Axel's sudden approach with his words.

He was completely _mesmerized._

Once the scene was over, Axel made his leave through his dark corridor. Eventually, Roxas and Namine stayed behind, closing the dark corridor she had opened. Now realizing that they don't need to escape, anymore. Muck was slowly beginning to evaporate. Muck still existed, yet most of it cleared after the Fungus were destroyed.

"Namine," Roxas broke the silence.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I... I remember him."

***** Thank you for reading a new chapter of Our Dying World! I am really happy with this chapter, Axel finally appeared! Yay! Now some real twists will be happening. Sorry it's a bit slow, I will try and speed it up as fast as I can!**

**I did a small, special thing with the Black Fungus. Yes, I know they don't appear in Wonderland, but since they are living in a universe where things are all distorted and in chaos, I thought random appearances of different hearltess would seem 'new' - if anybody seemed to care or would want to know. Haha. Well! thank you for reading!**

**PLEASE! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. :)**


End file.
